Love You Like a Love Song
Love You Like a Love Song di Selena Gomez & The Scene, è una canzone presente nel diciannovesimo episodio della terza stagione, L'ultimo ballo. E' cantata da Santana con Tina e Brittany in sottofondo. Testo Santana: It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on Santana con Tina e Brittany: With the best of 'em Santana (Tina e Brittany armonizzando): You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana con Tina e Brittany: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana con Tina e Brittany: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana (Tina e Brittany armonizzando): Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana con Tina e Brittany: What you do Santana: And it feels like I've been rescued (Tina e Brittany: Rescued) I've been set free (Tina e Brittany: Set free) I am hypnotized (Tina e Brittany: Hypnotized) by your destiny (Tina e Brittany: Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Tina e Brittany: Are...) And I want you to know baby (Tina e Brittany: I want you to know) Santana con Tina e Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Santana (Tina e Brittany armonizzando): No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana con Tina e Brittany: A song that goes on Santana: And on... Tina e Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Oh... I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat(Santana: Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby(Santana: I love you like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Curiosità *E' la seconda volta che Brittany e Tina cantano in sottofondo per il ballo. La volta precedente è stata per Blaine in Il ballo, quando hanno cantato I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. *E' la seconda volta che il testo viene cambiato per la relazione tra Brittany e Santana. La parola "Boy" viene sostituita con "Girl". La prima volta è stata in I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). *Durante la canzone, molte coppie si baciano. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Ballo Scolastico Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three